Bittersweet Justice
by EternalDreaming
Summary: An ungainly, awkward young girl. A vulnerable, easy prey. I smiled smugly to myself. The prey would soon become the predator..." Bella seeks justice in the dark streets of Seattle. Post Breaking Dawn. Oneshot.


**Ok, this is my first Fanfiction ever. And i would really _really_ appreciate ANY kind of reviews.. It can be the longest, meanest flame or just one word, telling me what the story is like. Please?**

**This is a oneshot from Bella's POV, post Breaking Dawn**

**

I walked alone in the dark, stuffing my hands deep into my pockets; a typical human reaction to the cold night. I shuffled along, deliberately moving clumsily through the dark streets. An ungainly, awkward young girl. A vulnerable, easy prey. I smiled smugly to myself. The prey would soon become the predator. I glanced around myself, but there was nothing and nobody near me... yet.

I had assurance from Alice that they would be here. And I trusted her gift with no doubt, but patience was not an easy virtue in this situation. As I wandered aimlessly down the shadowed streets of Seattle I reminisced on the efforts it took to secure this encounter.

At first, Edward wouldn't hear of it. His over-protectiveness hadn't lessened with my transformation though I was near indestructible now. In his mind I was still the helpless, weak human girl and he was unable to leave the comfort he felt in knowing he could protect me. I knew however, that I was strong. The power I felt in my limbs was undeniable, and I had never before voiced the one situation I had wanted to confront since fathoming the idea of entering the realm of powerful vampires, for I knew Edwards response.

After much persuasion, (both of the emotional and physical nature) I was able to convince Edward to let me back to the dark alleyways I had first confronted over two years ago. With his close but inconspicuous presence of course. Of course. Thinking about his protectiveness now, I sighed and realised that my breath didn't condense as it should have on such a cold night. Once again I shuffled in my duffel jacket with human fidgeting and concentrated on looking non-vampirish.

I heard them then. The drunken shouts in the distance, the boisterous laughter coming closer with every second. It was time. I focused all concentration on remembering how I looked on that fateful night in question. My human memories were fuzzy, but I could still remember hazily the aspects of the evening. Human. Young. Helpless.

As the men approached me, I kept my face down, as if trying to pass them by without any attention.

"Hey boys, look what we've got here!" I heard one of the disgusting drunks shout to his friends. I looked up at him as if it were involuntarily, and I knew the fear I was projecting was clear to him.

I instantly recognised the man, the leader of the group who had tried to harm me as I wandered the dangerous, secluded streets of Seattle, wrapped up in my thoughts of Edward Cullen. The hatred and rage that was boiling up in me was hard to control but I was able to swallow my urges to rip this man to shreds right then.

He smiled at me sneeringly and I knew that he recognised me too. The dark shadows and his intoxicated demeanour were enough to ward off any instinctual suspicions he would have of my improved appearance.

"Well well, we meet again sugar" he snarled at me, turning for agreement from his friends. They looked at the leader excitedly and flexed their fingers in anticipation. The disgust I felt was almost uncontrollable.

He took a step towards me and I fell into my well rehearsed actions. I made my legs visibly tremble and my hands begin to shake.

"No... s..s..Stay away from me" I whimpered with "terror".

The repulsive man barked a laugh and his minions immediately followed suit. He licked his lips with eagerness as he saw the fear emanating from me.

"Oh but sugar, you left too soon last time. Where's your boyfriend for you now?" He mocked and his goons scoffed in the background.

"He isn't here, is he? Well, we could always show you a good time.." He very deliberately crept towards me slowly, as if wanting to see the effect of his actions. I let him believe I was terrified. I let them believe I was a helpless, defenceless young girl with no way out of this nightmare. I moved my legs backwards with deliberate trembles and creased my face as if I were to start crying with dread. I could see the men enjoyed my fear as they made their way towards me, the leader ahead of them all. My back connected with the wall and I was relieved to know that I would soon be able to make my move. My relief was not one from fear or apprehension, but for knowing that the animalistic rage growing inside of me was soon to be released.

The leader was now nose to nose with me, and I could smell the vile alcohol on his breath as he snarled into my face.

"Let's have some fun" he growled and grabbed my wrists, slamming them into the wall above my head.

I grinned manically at him, and watched the mix of emotions cross his features, from shock to confusion to finally anger.

I felt the power as he lifted his knee and rammed it into my stomach, but the action had no effect on me whatsoever. It was like a feather on my granite skin. He on the other hand, was not so lucky and I heard the crunch of his kneecap as it made contact with my stone stomach. He screamed loudly in agony and released my wrists to clutch at his knee. Almost non-chalontly my hand made contact with his face, knocking him back into the wall.

I redirected my attention to the followers and saw them looking at me in terror, frozen in place. I wondered if they knew how it felt to be one of their victims now. Terrified. Defenceless. Helpless. I crouched with a satisfaction as I lunged for them.

***

I made sure not to spill any blood. Although I was quite controlled, I would not take any risks with my newborn tendencies, and I certainly didn't want any of _them_ inside of me. Broken bones, massive bruising, that was all. I didn't kill them. I still never wanted to take a human life, no matter how deserved. They would survive, but only just. The fear I knew they had inside of them would stick forever, the threats I whispered to their ears would never leave them.

I left the leader with more injuries than the others, and more horrifying threats. He was whimpering with terror when I walked away from him and climbed into Edwards waiting car.

"How was that?" He asked lightly, as if asking about my day at school, but the hysteria in his voice was unmistakable.

"It was....... satisfying." I said with a sad smile. Although it was somewhat fulfilling, I hated my animalistic needs to right this wrong. But knowing that those monsters would never instill fear into the hearts of any human again made it worthwhile. The knowledge that those creatures were at large in a world with my daughter was unthinkable. I had to put it right.

"Are you ok?" I asked, eying Edward warily. His fingers were clutching his steering wheel forcefully and his gaze was locked forwards. It occurred to me that this was almost the same position he held three years ago in almost the same spot.

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again.

"It was worse than the mountain lion." He stated simply.

I looked at him worriedly, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your first hunt. You caught that mountain lion and I was having a panic attack the whole way through it. This was much, much worse... In fighting with myself whether or not to run from the car and scoop you into my arms away from those monsters or not, I broke my door handle."

I looked at the mangled metal hanging off Edwards's door and suppressed a giggle.

"I'm glad you didn't." I said as I snuggled into his chest. "This was something I needed to do."

I felt his long arms wrap around me lovingly and he inhaled my scent deeply. "I know. That's why the door is in the state it is.." He smirked at me and I laughed.

"Let's go home." I murmured as he lips met mine.


End file.
